Le silence du ciel qui voit
by Destruczic
Summary: Tsunayoshi était le ciel. Mais si il ne peut utiliser sa voix, ses yeux, eux, peuvent servir. fem-tsuna


Elle était là, assise, faisant face à celui qui serait son tuteur.

Lui portait un costume, un fédora et de magnifique chaussure. Le tout en noir. Et sur son fédora il y avait quelque chose. Un bestiole verte qui – si l'on regardait d'un point de vu étrange – était un caméléon.

Elle n'était qu'en jean large, pull-over orange, tennis et portant des gants.

Le regard noir et insondable du bambin jugeait la personne face à lui et s'étonna de la présence de ces gants. Mais il ne dit et ne montra rien. Lorsqu'il eu fit le tour, une seule idée lui venait en tête.

 _'Si « ça » devient le Vongola decimo, j'aurais fait l'impossible.'_

Les yeux brun miel eux semblaient perdus. Que ce bébé ait une force incroyable l'étonnait, mais que celui-ci l'utilise contre elle la choquait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

« Tsu-kun, peux-tu aller à l'épicerie ? Maman n'a plus de thé. Ha, et nous avons un invité. C'est ton professeur particulier. »

Le regard calculateur du bébé se fit acérer et alors que Tsuna sortait pour faire la course elle se prit un coup de pied magistral dans la tête.

« On ne dit pas bonjour à son professeur ? »

Et là Tsuna se sentit très mal. Car en plus d'être incapable d'utiliser sa voix, elle devait se faire passer pour un garçon.

Elle offrit un sourire gêné à l'enfant avant de montrer sa gorge et de secouer négativement la tête. Elle savait que ce serait ennuyeux si on savait pourquoi elle ne l'utilisait pas. Mais elle devait bien faire comprendre qu'elle était _muette_.

Reborn regarda l'adolescent partir en courant faire ce que sa mère lui avait demander. Jamais personne ne lui avait jamais dit que le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada était muet. Il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose pour que le garçon perde l'usage de sa voix. Mais quoi ?

« Mama, comment se fait-il que Tsuna ne puisse pas utiliser sa voix ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton candide.

La femme face à lui lui fit un sourire un peu plus nerveux que les précédents avant de simplement répondre.

« Je n'ai pas à en parler. Si Tsuna accepte de se confier à vous, peut être le saurez vous. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux caramel de la femme avant qu'elle ne se remette au travail. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après que l'adolescent revint, une boite de thé en main. Le garçon à la coiffure défiant la gravité donna cette dernière à sa mère avant de l'aider pour le repas. C'est dans un calme bien étrange que Reborn regarda la famille continuer. Nana manqua de faire tomber un navet mais Tsuna le rattrapa avec dextérité pour le reposer là où il se trouvait avant, sans que la femme n'eut un regard. Cette dernière laissait faire son fils, lui tendant de temps en temps l'ustensile qu'il fallait. Certes la femme était en cuisine, mais Reborn le voyait. Le garçon semblait savoir à l'avance ce dont aurait besoin sa mère, sans même la regarder et cette dernière sentait ce qu'aurait pu demander le garçon.

Était-ce toujours ainsi ? Une certaine harmonie semblait lié les deux parents et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'arcobaléno se sentait de trop. Comme n'ayant pas sa place.

Quand enfin ils passèrent à table, le bébé essaya de pendre la nourriture du garçon, voulant voir ses réflexes. Comment aurait il pu deviner que ce dernier était particulièrement maladroit en temps normal.

Tsuna avait voulu récupérer la portion que venait de lui prendre son nouveau tuteur quand il glissa, sa vision s'embrumant un instant. Il tomba ridiculement là où se trouvait quelques secondes l'italien. Il se releva doucement avant de se lever puis de monter, prétextant avec des gestes approximatifs avoir besoin de se laver. Sa mère lui dit qu'elle lui préparait une autre assiette entre temps.

Tsuna monta rapidement. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Son tuteur réveillait en elle son pouvoir enfoui. Ses yeux alternaient entre le brun chocolat et l'orange pur. Elle ouvrit son armoire en panique, lança un haut sur son lit avant de _les_ chercher. Dans une boite ne répondant qu'a son étrange don, il y avait ces gélules. Celle qui lui permettaient de calmer cette puissance. Une fois avalée, Tsuna rangea la boite puis se changea avant de redescendre.

Reborn regarda son nouvel élève redescendre plus calmement que lorsqu'il était monté. Voyant le t-shirt simple qu'il portait, il fut étonné du temps que ce dernier avait prit. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il le sentait. Pour que la femme de Iemitsu ne se lève qu'une fois qu'elle avait entendu la porte du jeune s'ouvrit et que ce dernier prenne autant de temps, oui il y avait définitivement quelque chose.

Tsuna monta ensuite faire ses devoirs, mettant de temps à autres des erreurs. Sa mère semblant trouver intéressant de discuter avec le nouveau professeur. Alors quand il descendit dire bonne nuit après avoir prit un bain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que l'étranger dormirait chez eux.

« Je dormirai avec toi pour que tu apprenne plus vite. »

Si Tsuna n'avait pas été _muet_ il aurait pu répondre que non mais le bébé s'installa de force. La panique commença à grimper en elle. Comment ferait-elle pour tenir son train de vie si l'enfant était tout le temps avec elle ? Et comment cacher son véritable sexe ?

Et débuta alors sa vie de maladresse voulue, de cachette pour chaque changement d'habits, de dérivés pour ne pas faire savoir que c'était sa périodes. Tant de complexité à gérer depuis l'arrivée de ce petit être.

Ajoutons à ça que son nouveau professeur veuille agrandir son cercle d'ami, inexistant à ce jour, la capacité de débrouillardise de Tsuna aurait pu bluffer n'importe qui, si il y avait eu au moins quelqu'un au courant.

Tsunayoshi fini par se trouver un allié. Et aussi étrange que ça paraissait, Rokudo Mukuro permit à la jeune femme d'être entouré d'une légère illusion, empêchant quiconque de voir ou sentir ses attributs féminins. Et pour cela, Tsuna lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

Car entre la pression de Reborn, son pseudo statut de Vongola decimo – qui se disputerait d'ailleurs ce soir entre lui et Xanxus – et le caractère spécial de ses nouveaux amis, Tsuna était rassurée que quoi qu'il arrive, personne en saurait ce qu'elle était.

Cependant, en ce soir décisif, durant son combat avec Xanxus, son don s'éveilla de nouveau, augmentant la puissance de ses flammes, et rendant la couleur de ses yeux instable, oscillant entre le brun et l'orange pur.

Quelque chose allait se passer.

Et ses pouvoirs lui donnèrent raison, alors que le fils adoptif du nono l'avait battu, l'anneau du ciel se refusa à lui. Tsuna devint alors officiellement Vongola decimo.

Dans son silence, Tsuna continua sa vie, essayant de survivre aux entraînements de son tuteur, celui étant particulièrement sadique. Elle grandit, combattit, et enfin, tua. Son premier adversaire à être tué par elle. Byakuran.

Elle rentra dans son époque amochée. Et ça, nana le vit. Mukuro aussi. Mais les autres y firent moins attention. Hibari la regardait de loin, la surveillant et prétextant éviter que l'ananas ne reviennent, mais ses deux amis les plus proches, les filles qui se disaient ami avec et Reborn, toutes ces personnes ne comprenaient pas.

Alors un jour elle pleura. Collée entre deux corps, silencieux comme dans les rares moments où elle n'en pouvait plus, son gardien de la brume et celui du nuage était là, à la soutenir.

Ils avaient fini tous les trois, dans la grande résidence japonaise de Kyoya, collés ensemble, elle au milieu. Parce que Hibari avait comprit. Son omnivore était en fait une carnivore. Il aurait voulu la revendiquer, mais il le savait, elle n'était pas pour lui. Tout comme Mukuro, ils la veillaient, la protégeaient, mettant de côté leurs sentiments naissants.

Et ce jour en dura plusieurs.

Le reste des gardiens, s'inquiéta, et le petit professeur aussi. Où son élève avait bien pu passer ?

En désespoir de cause, après avoir longtemps cherché, il osa.

« Mama ? Sauriez-vous où se trouve Tsuna ? »

Et la femme lui sourit tristement avant de lui répondre sur un ton énigmatique.

« Tsuna se trouve auprès de ses deux véritables amis. Ceux qui savent. »

Et Reborn comprit. Avec qui le brun passait-il le plus de temps ? L'ananas et l'alouette.

Il se rendit donc chez Hibari, accompagné des autres gardiens. Et là, sous leurs yeux, tous tombèrent sous le charme.

Cette jeune femme fragile, riant aux cotés des deux autres gardiens, cette jeune femme aux cheveux longs attachés en une longue tresse et portant un kimono dans un dégradé d'orange.

Elle souriait comme une enfant, mangeant de la pastèque avec les deux hommes.

Si Tsuna ne se montrait pas, était-ce la faute de cette femme ? Et Reborn ressentit une jalousie intense. Mais était-il jaloux de son élèves qui sortait avec cette magnifique brune, ou était-il jaloux de la jeune femme en question ?

Puis la féerie du moment se brisa lorsque la jeune fille les vit. Elle sembla reprendre contact avec une dure réalité et les deux hommes à ses côtés le virent. Leurs auras se firent menaçantes, et ce, peu importe que le meilleur tueur de la mafia soit de l'autre côté. Pourtant, d'un geste, la jeune femme les enquit au calme.

 _Voilà qui doit soulager Tsuna, lui qui ne sait se faire obéir._

Elle fit signe au groupe de s'avancer et ils le firent, faisant se relever le trio.

« Nous venons cherchez Tsuna. » commença Takashi. « Il est apparemment avec vous depuis une semaine, mais on a besoin de lui. Pouvez vous l'appelez ? »

La jeune fille regarda ses compagnons avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elle leur laissait le feu vert. Son indifférence envers leurs invités dès qu'il parlèrent de Tsunayoshi fut remarqué par tous. Quelle était donc sa relation avec le decimo ?

Reborn abandonna les autres, passant assez rapidement les deux autres gardiens et poursuivit la jeune fille. Il la trouva, une tasse de thé entre les mains, semblant l'attendre. Pourtant ses yeux n'étaient en aucun cas accueuillants. Mais Reborn n'en avait que faire. Il voulait ramener son foutut élève et lui mettre une raclée pour être partit comme ça.

« Où est Tsunayoshi Sawada ? »

Son ton était froids, maisla jeune femme but tranquillement son thé. Reborn perdit patience et transforma Léon en pistolet, pointant la demoiselle sans remord.

« Je me répète. Où est Tsunayoshi Sawada ? »

La femme posa alors sa tasse sur la table, le _regardant_ vraiment cette fois. Son regard était glaciale, pourtant ses yeux de couleurs orangés n'auraient pu être plus chauds. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche. Et Reborn comprit pourquoi Tsuna l'avait choisi. Elle possédait l'attribut du ciel. Et d'une façon extrêmement pur. Tout comme sa voix, ressemblant au son le plus calme et appaisant du monde. Pourtant, ses mots et son ton était des plus blessants.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Il était le Vongola decimo. Mais il a tout abandonné. »

Rapidement un cri se fit entendre. C'était le prétendu bras droit qui venait d'entrer en hurlant.

« Decimo ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne nous abandonnerai pas ! »

Il hurlait. Et dans sa rage, on sentait sa peur. Celle de la vérité.

Et le regard froid de la femme se posa sur lui.

« Il est mort. Tout ce que vous avez connu de lui est faux. Il n'était qu'un mirage, tentant de vous apporter joie et bohneur. »

Et le monde s'écroula.

Hibari et Rokudo se posèrent aux côtés de la jeune femme. Ils étaient ses protecteurs. Était-ce Tsuna qui le leur avait demandé ?

« Et quel est ton lien avec Tsuna-kun ? »

Kyoko, qui avait tenu à accompagné son frère, était celle qui venait de parlé.

Un long silence se fit, la brune semblant chercher les bons mots à dire avant de sourire. Cruellement.

« Je suis celle qui l'a tué. »

Et tout explosa, les combats s'enchaînant, la maison fut saccagé, pourtant Hibari tint en respect trois des gardiens, Mukuro, les deux autres, Kyoko s'étant éloignée. Et la jeune femme faisait face à Reborn.

Il la tenait en joug, pourtant elle ne tressaillit pas. Il sa doutait qu'elle savait dès l'instant de son meurtre qu'elle se ferait tué par l'homme.

Pourtant elle approcha, lentement. Et au fur de son avancement, ses traits se firent plus doux, plus tendre, moins cruels.

Reborn tira. La balle n'atteignit pas sa cible prenant feu dans les airs et se consumant entièrement. La femme avançait toujours jusqu'à se tenir devant Reborn. Elle s'agenouilla alors et tendit les bras. L'assassin ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Jamais il n'avait était touché par la peur. Pourtant, c'était bien ça qui le tétanisait.

Le canon contre le cœur de la femme, cette dernière le prit dans ses bras. Tendrement, presque comme avec amour. Et elle parla. Cette seule phrase voulait tout dire.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

Léon changea de forme, redevenant un caméléon. Il s'accrocha alors au kimono de la brune. Et Reborn vint se placer dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Les combats se stoppèrent. Seules deux personnes comprirent. Et un sourire sincère vint orner leurs visage.

Contre toute attente la jeune fille se baissa, comme pour saluer, avec de se relever, un sourire mutin au lèvre.

« Bonjour, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, et tout ce que vous avez connu avant, n'était que l'illusion qui devait être. »

Le Vongola decimo n'avait jamais existé. Seule avait vécu la future Vongola décima. Et ce n'est pas ses employés, et encore moins la Varia, qui vous dira que cette femme, entourée des plus doués et des plus fort, marié au meilleur assassin au monde une fois qu'il eu reprit sa forme adulte, est faible. Bien au contraire. Pour avoir vaincu maintes fois le chef de la Varia, pour avoir exécuté toute un famille et pour, à 15 ans, avoir tué un fou interdimentionnel, cette femme, même après avoir donné naissance à trois enfants, était un monstre de puissance. Et même ses ancêtres, jusqu'à Vongola 1er, ne pourraient dire le contraire.


End file.
